


Hannibal and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by chaos_yet_harmony



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_yet_harmony/pseuds/chaos_yet_harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrible day in the life of everyone's favorite cannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

I went to sleep with gums in my mouth, and when I woke up there was gums in my hair, and when I got out of bed this morning I tripped on a book and by mistake I dropped my waistcoat in the sink while the water was running and I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

At breakfast, I burned my people sausage,I dropped an egg **,**  and I was out of sugar so the coffee was bitter.

I think I’ll move to Denmark.

On the way to the crime scene, Jack let Will have a seat by the window. Beverly and Brian got seats by the window too. I said I was being scrunched. I said I was being smushed. I said, if I don’t get a seat by the window I am going to eat you all. No one even answered.

I could tell it was going to be terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

Beverly liked Will’s picture of a clock better than my portrait of my conscience **.**

I tried to ask a question and I was told to leave the room because Will was working

When I suggested using FBI trainees to track down the killer, Jack started muttering about Miriam Lass. Who needs Miriam Lass?

I could tell it was going to be terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

I could tell, because Will said that I wasn’t his best friend anymore. He said that Winston was his best friend and that his other dogs were his next best friends and that I was only his eighth best friend.

I hope you fall off your roof, I said to Will.I hope the next time you’re fishing your lure misses the water and lands in Denmark.

At lunchtime, Jimmy talked about his twin, and Beverly talked about her big family, and Brian talked about his sisters. Guess whose sister was eaten by Nazis?

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

That’s what it was, because when Will and I went to see Abigail, Alana said she’d climbed the wall and maybe we knew where she was.Come back tomorrow and she should be back, she said.

Tomorrow, I said, I’m moving to Denmark.

When I got to Bedelia’s house I closed the car door on my foot and a loose stone made me trip and fall where it was muddy and when I told her about the mud Bedelia said I have no friends, and while I was figuring out how to react like a human she told me I wear a person suit.

I am having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, I told everybody. No one even answered.

So then it was time to go to the office and see patients. My first patient cried a lot and used up all the tissues. Another patient confessed that she sees me because she just wants a friend. I just wanted to see Will but the only one in the waiting room was Franklyn. I can let him in, but they can’t make me help him.

When I stopped by Jack’s office he said I couldn’t read his files but I forgot. He also said to watch out for the books on his desk and I was careful as could be except for my elbow. He also said don’t play with the phone but I think I called Freddie Lounds. Jack told me not to come to his office anymore.

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

There was lawyer for dinner, and I hate lawyers.There was rudeness on TV and I hate rudeness.

The shower was too hot, I got soap in my eyes, I walked into a sculpture and knocked it over so it broke,and all my nightclothes were in the laundry except my stag pajamas. I hate my stag pajamas.

When I went to bed my pillow fell into the crack between the bed and the wall, the bedside lamp went out,and I bit my tongue.

Alana wants to sleep with Will, not me.

It has been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

Bedelia says some days are like that.

Even in Denmark **.**


End file.
